Replacement Girl
One of Drake's first singles before he got with YMCMB. It features Trey Songz Lyrics Songz Ladies make some noise if you wanna be my replacement 1-Drake Lat me show what it is I was born up top but was raised at the bottom of the map Where the girls all thick and the hottest niggas rap if you lookin for the goods then we got in the trap like Trey Ooo wee Drake Took 'em from white snakes to Trey Ooo wee Drake This metaphore might sound a little confusing but Trey Yall don't really even know me yeah yeah Drake I done come all way from the Days Inn and all the hotels that stayed in I took my lifestyle from mediocre to good and now I say it's sittin at amazing' Girls tryin sell a whole lobby of us Hear em all screamin then it's probably is But I can't blame females, females can't really ignore something this obvious What you really expect when I strut through town Two or three days I shut you down Chilin wit the homie Trey Songz You call him the prince he rep two up two down Anyone I know get used to me Im far from the man that I used to be I don't ever really kick game I know you find it impressing whenever you introduced to me 'Cause I'm a good dude who take pride in that Need good lovin' I'm providing that Understand that I'm worldwide You get who you want it wherever you be residing at 'Cause I do things from the M-town To the UK From Spain back out to Texas This album's for my fans But yo this hook is for my exes Songz This one is for you girl You know who you are girl You only show you're face 'Cause you know that I'm a star girl What you trying to to make it Don't ever mistake it 'Cause my time is limited and I ain't trying to waste it all on you You had a chance now It's gone Oooooh You had a man now you don't Back to the basics I think I made it Ladies make some noise if you wanna be my replacement girl 2-Trey songz Ain't ya never seen a yougin so fly Lookin for someone your type I done left behind the love of my life Tryin to find another one tonight And if it's you baby Let yourself be seen Don matter skirts Dresses or jeans I got that work Know what I mean And I'm flexing on my ex if you know what mean Chorus 3-Drake Check this out from the that she get picked for some take out Until they slip up and break out But it's another story over here at Drake's house 'Cause I'm dripped up and I'm drapped out And I'm lean back Scoping Looking for a woman that I should wife Who got just the right amount of loyalty Yeah but is still anticipating us living the good life We go LA, VA NY, TO Sunshine in that heat stroke And them fur hoods in that deep snow We have breakfast in the bedroom Break bread downstairs in the basement Since Jay and Kelz ain't doing the thing no more Guess me and the boy Songz is the replacement Chorus Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay Ay, Ay, Ay Let's Go Music Video Category:Singles Category:Singles Featuring Trey Songz